This module serves the computing needs of CVS Core users. The past five years have seen exciting developments in vision science and translational research in ophthalmology at Rochester. With those developments, the need for new software and new computing technologies has increased significantly. Perhaps most important among these changes have been the development of new multi-user research resources and the proliferation of several sets of common technologies to a number of different research communities within CVS. Multi-user resources within CVS include two virtual reality labs for the study of perceptual learning and multi-sensory integration in both normal subjects and patient populations, and a 52-processor computing cluster for data analysis and simulation of large-scale neural networks. Common technologies include a number of shared imaging devices (e.g., adaptive optics systems) used by both the retinal imaging and vision correction communities, common multi-electrode recording systems for electrophysiology, and common stimulus display systems used by both neurophysiology and behavioral labs. These shared resources will continue to require significant support from the computing module, which will make important contributions to projects that include: massively parallel simulations of neural networks, new virtual-reality software for multi-sensory integration experiments in both human and non-human primates, software development for multi-electrode recordings in non-human primates, and imaging the living human eye using adaptive optics. The computing module is staffed by three highly qualified full-time applications programmers who work closely with CVS investigators to implement novel software and hardware designs that enable new research projects.